The Futile
by CanTheLaughter
Summary: Dark and Krad have a moment.


Just a wee thing I wrote when listening to the band mentioned below. Felt like doing some different. (: Enjoy?!

Disclaimer; I do not, nor claim to, own any part of DNAngel.

* * *

**The Horror of Our Love – Ludo**

_I'm a killer  
Cold and wrathful  
Silent sleeper  
I've been inside your bedroom  
I've murdered half the town  
Left you love notes on their headstones  
I'll fill the graveyards  
Until I have you_

_Moonlight walking  
I smell your softness  
Carnivorous and lusting  
To track you down among the pines  
I want you stuffed into my mouth  
Hold you down and tear you open  
Live inside you  
Oh, love I'd never hurt you_

_But I'll grind against your bones  
Until our marrows mix  
I will eat you slowly  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood_

_I wake in terror  
Blackbirds screaming  
Dark cathedrals spilling  
Midnight on their alters  
I'm your servant  
My immortal  
Pale and perfect  
Such unholy heaving  
The statues close their eyes  
The room is changing  
Break my skin  
And drain me_

_Ancient language  
Speak through fingers  
The awful edges  
Where you end and I begin  
Inside your mouth  
I cannot see  
There's catastrophe  
In everything I'm touching  
As I sweat and crush you_

_And I hold your beating chambers  
Until they beat no more  
You die like angels sing  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood_

_You're a ghost, love  
Nightgown flowing  
Your body blue and walking  
Along the continental shelf  
You are a dream among the sharks  
Beautiful and terrifying  
Living restless  
We dance in dark suspension_

_And you bury me  
In the ocean floor beneath you  
Where they'll never hear us scream  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood._

* * *

"Krad."

The angel turned, his rich golden hair almost halo-like as it tumbled down his shoulders in a stream of silken light that teased the air with its glossy strands. The wings that spread from his back where the most delicate of ivory and sliced through the air with the sleekest grace. An air of cold elegance surrounded the man, sweeping down his long slender limbs, across his icy face and oozed from those sickening gold pools that lay in waiting upon his face, drinking in everything that surrounded him with a distasted loathing. A nauseatingly slow smirk curved the pale red slash of his mouth, lips parting to show a row of pearly white teeth that dripped danger.

"Yes, Dark?" The words uncurled with the laziness and carelessness of a plush, overweight cat, stretching after a long and comfortable nap.

"Why do we do this?" The words were weary and aged well beyond the sprightly young features of the other angel's face.

"We do this because we were created to do this." Was the casual reply, words slithering from the slick sneer of the blonde haired fiend.

"And why were we created to do this?" Dark replied, his head which had been previously bowed rising to allow his piercing purple gaze to penetrate Krad's own.

"That is a question I am unable to answer, my dearest." Krad replied, tilting his head to the side to survey the man before him. "Why do you ask these pointless little questions?"

"Someone has to." Dark retorted, his brow creased slightly as he gazed with weary loathing at the angel before him.

Krad laughed, his mouth opening in a mirthless cavern of long worn abhorrence.

"It's all just game, is it not? Just a merry little game. Cops and robbers. Imaginary friends. The Cat and the Mousey." Krad smiled cruelly, pale skin stretching across his features. His grin was a fault line stretched from cheek to cheek. It looked wrong on his face. Ugly and wrong.

"A game to you, perhaps. It seems like your sort of fun, does it not? Sick and twisted and pain inflicting." Dark's voice was low and held such drained emotion that it drenched the air in a heavy sigh of reluctant resignation.

"Oh yes, most certainly. I love nothing more than sick and twisted and pain inflicting things. Perhaps this is why I love you." Krad replied almost thoughtfully, his cold ponderous glare raining down upon Dark's face.

Dark laughed loudly, the sound a shock that rattled through the air – wrong and painfully honest. "You do not know the meaning of the word love." He spat, eyes narrowed to pinpoint his hatred for that man. A needle in the eye, a thorn in the side.

"Oh, Dark. Oh, poor little Mousey. You are so mistaken. I think it is you who does not know of love." Krad murmured mockingly, shaking his head slowly, causing his hair to shimmer in a golden curtain down his back. "So innocent. So brave and valiant and true. But you know nothing. Truly, you know nothing."

Dark shook his head, a twisted smile still littering his face as he studied his enemy. His beautiful enemy. Glorious and vengeful and sickening.

"I know enough and I know _you_."

"Don't make me laugh! How little you know about _me_, dearest Dark. How very little. If only you did. Oh then how I'd laugh." Krad's teeth glinted, smile crooked upon his face. His wings expanded either side of him, basking him in a pearly white light that bathed him in a lustrous glow. "You see, me and you, we're not that much different. Not really. Two sides of the same coin, you and I. Smoke and fire – can't have one without the other."

"Use all the metaphors you want Krad, I will never be or anywhere close to the same as you. I would rather _die_." Dark hissed.

"Oh don't deny it Dark. Don't be so _modest _as to deny it. You cannot fool me. 400 years and you cannot fool me."

Krad smiled again and stepped towards the raven winged angel before him. His wings rose to block the light, dousing the other's face in shadow that glittered through his violet eyes in a spark of dark wanton. Krad's hand rose slowly, his fingers long pale and practiced. Dark did not flinch as the hand rose to cup his face. The fingers were cool to his skin. Soothing and taunting. They graced silently across his skin, a moment's shiver of mercy and of malice. Krad cocked a smile, golden eyes shimmering.

"Light and dark aren't all that different you know."

And with that he was gone. A flash of ivory elegance and callous spite that lashed the air and Dark's tingling cheeks, the shiver of Krad's words still poised upon his thoughts. _Oh, but how they are. How painfully different they are._


End file.
